Fuel
Fuel is a unique item needed to operate vehicles in FarmVille. Vehicles use 1 fuel unit for each plot they plow, harvest, or seed. A full tank of fuel is 150 units. If a Farmer does not own a vehicle, fuel cannot be placed into the farm's supply tank. When a farmer runs out of fuel, their vehicles cannot operate. Each use of the Harvester, Tractor or Seeder vehicles operates on a 2x2 plot area (4 plots). The Hot Rod Harvester, Hot Rod Tractor, Hot Rod Seeder, and the School Bus Plow operate on a 3x3 plot area (9 plots) with each use. One tank of fuel is represented as the orange gauge along side of the fuel icon. The level will change by 1/150th increments as fuel is consumed or added. Additional full tank''s are shown as a +(number) value in the green area at the bottom of the icon. A single fuel tank is shared by all vehicles owned by a farmer. More Fuel The user can replenish his or her fuel in several ways: * In lieu of the new fuel updates that let you find fuel on your farm/your friends' farms, Zynga has had to make changes to the way that tanks regenerate fuel. According to Zynga, "in order to balance out the new ways that we've added to find fuel, we've slowed down the rate at which fuel naturally regenerates. All farms will be able to regenerate a full tank of fuel over time, but now this rate is determined by how many plots of land you have on your farm. The more plots you have on your farm, the quicker your fuel regenerates. The quickest you'll be able to regenerate a full ''tank of fuel is 24 hours." * The user can purchase fuel from the Market with FarmVille Cash. * Farmers can find fuel refills inside some Mystery Boxes, Mystery Gifts and Mystery Eggs. * Finding fuel while fertilizing neighbors' crops. * When plowing, fuel ("black gold") may be found that can be shared with neighbors. * A 5 (tank) fuel refill is given as a gift for completing a Collection. * By using the FarmVille Toolbar, which gives 1/5 of a fuel refill (30 units) every 8 hours, or a large can depending on how many neighbors you have using the toolbar. (Such as 1 neighbor giving you a 25% chance, 5 neighbors giving 50%, etc.) * (Discontinued January 15, 2010) Fuel may be sent as a Gift in an allotment of a one-fifth tank (30 units). Gifted fuel may be sold from the gift pop up however its value is zero coins when sold (no matter what the amount is). * On April 27, 2010, it was announced that there would be a temporary promotion where a player (minimum level 20) can buy up to six tanks (900 units) of fuel a day for coins. These six are purchased as one tank (for 10,000 coins) and five tanks (for 50,000 coins). The player will have this ability for a week (for a total of 42 tanks), but it must be unlocked by getting any medal in a co-op farming job. Additionally, the player earns extra tanks for playing on consecutive days, with the number of extra tanks corresponding to the number of days the player has come back and bought fuel. For instance, if you purchased fuel for 5 days in a row, you would get 1 extra tank on the 2nd day, 2 extra tanks on the 3rd day, 3 extra tanks on the 4th day, and 4 extra tanks on the 5th day. If you get this bonus fuel for all 7 days, you would earn an extra 21 tanks. If you get all of the bonus fuel and buy all of the fuel you can for coins, you would end up with a total of 63 extra tanks. * You may buy goods from neighbor's Craft Cottage, and trade said goods in for fuel. Costs for Fuel Sometimes a message appears, telling the farmer about a promotion of costs of fuel refills. Instead of normal fuel costs, they can purchase the following: The discounted fuel prices shown above have not been occurred since the free fuel week event and most likely are not accurate costs. Fuel From Eggs When receiving free fuel from Mystery Eggs, a 20 Fuel Refill from a Gold Egg will net you 500 Experience. Free Fuel Week On 1 January, it was announced that Free Fuel Week would start on the 4th January. By visiting your farm you can share fuel with your neighbors. On May 1, 2010, another Free Fuel Week began. By visiting your farm you can share fuel with your neighbors, gift a small can of fuel and receive free fuel everyday you play. At this time, fuel was also introduced as a Gift item in a one-fifth tank (30 units) allotment. Following the conclusion of Free Fuel Week the fuel gift item remained available for an extra day. Fuel For Coins Fuel for coins was introduced April 29, 2010 for players Level 20 and above. It requires a co-op mission to be completed between April 29, 2010 and May 4, 2010. Fuel is available at 1 tank for 10,000 coins and 5 tanks for 50,000 coins limited to one of each per day for 14 days Gallery File:Fuel_holiday_tree.jpg|Fuel from Holiday Tree. File:Fuel mystery gift.jpg|Fuel from Mystery Gift. File:fuel mystery egg spring.jpg|Fuel from Mystery Egg (Spring). File:fuel mystery egg.jpg|Fuel from Mystery Egg. Category:Vehicles Category:Mystery Box items Category:Farm Cash Category:Mystery Gift